


Finding a Crystal Gem

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Not a Steven Universe story, the title is just ironic.) (Pesky Dust X Tiff X Brit story but mainly Pesky X Tiff focus.)What if an accident in space caused Pesky to drop an important item and Tiff found it when it fell in Middleton... not as plot heavy as one would think, enjoy the story.(One shot for now.)





	Finding a Crystal Gem

**The scene opened up to show TME while he was walking through the Tremorton mall and was snacking on a burger.**

**He noticed the readers and grins at them before he removed the burger from his mouth.**

" **Oh hey everyone, welcome to a new solo paid requested story, sorry can't say who with this one but if you followed my stories so far… same person who requests Pesky Dust lemons so expect this fairy alien to return daily." TME said before he finished his burger off and drank his diet soda that he had.**

**Once he finishes taking a sip, he grins at the readers.**

" **Speaking of which, this story starts Pesky Dust and Tiff Crust of the Crust Cousins, in a nutshell Pesky loses an important item and has to get Tiff to return it, long story short, Tiff makes Pesky do many things to get it and if you know my stories so far, all of them with Pesky are lemon filled galore." TME said while he grins at the readers.**

" **Anyway I'll leave you guys alone for now and let you get into the story, just giving ample warning and while I may leave the ending ambiguous for a possible sequel, I'm also making it more… ending sequenced so that if this is a one shot, it stays a once shot… anyway see you all later." TME said while the scene went to Tremorton highschool with Tiff Crust in her final year of high school. (Again all people in lemons are 18 and older, not budging on that.)**

* * *

**Tremorton/ Tremorton Collage/ ?/ Tiff Crust**

The scene now showed Tiff Crust, unlike her earlier years of high school where she was the shorter of the Crust cousins, she had a serious growth spurt in her final year, she now stood nearly as tall as her cousin and was more bulky with toned muscles and what not and she got more shapely as well which , she got a scholarship to a nearby collage thanks to her playing a lot of sports which got her set for later and was just enjoying her time till she graduates high school.

Though as she was walking to one of the buildings for PE class, she saw something falling from the sky and when she saw that, she saw the object land nearby.

Normally one would think Tiff would stay away given all the issues that happened in Tremorton with alien invasions, monster attacks, and various other things… though given all that, Tiff was a bit numb to fear thanks to all the experiences and this caused her to grin when she ran towards where the object fell and long story short, she saw a small impact sight and with no one else around yet, she smirks when she moved to get into the crash site, when she did, she saw a oddly small jewel at the bottom.

"What the?... this some kind of space rock?... looks pretty… could be good with an outfit of mine." Tiff said while she picked up the rock, it looked like a pearl of sorts but looked like it was constantly shifting colors like a rainbow in motion which really got Tiff's attention.

"Hehe, nice, might as well add this to my latest outfit tomorrow." Tiff said while she pockets the rainbow pearl while unaware of the events to be while the rest of the day went on like normal, though XJ9, or Jenny did look confused when she flew in to check out the crash site and found nothing… she then flew away for now to see if her scanners and what not were acting up, crash site aside, no debris but if it was a simple asteroid, no heroics today.

Meanwhile in space…

A Fairy like alien was flying through space and he was panicking when he was near some kind of large rock that looked like it was broken apart and a broken safe floated near the fairy like being which showed that the fairy like being used the safe thing as a shield and whatever was in the safe got knocked out of it and most likely thanks to gravity from earth that the fairy like being was passing, the item fell to earth before the fairy like being could do anything.

That caused the Fairy like being to take a few minutes to recover before he flew down to the earth while he used a special item in the safe so that he could track the item… however the kicker since he never been to this planet, the scanner had to take time to get a more general detailed location… best he could find out at the moment was that the landing point was in a place called Tremorton… though when he found the impact sight after a few hours of searching… he saw that the impact sight was empty and that really worried him… however since the day on earth was long gone, he had to find a place to rest for now while the scanner fine tunes things so the search would be easy the day after.

* * *

**The next day after…**

The scene now showed The fairy being flying through the sky, thankfully for him he found a tree to rest in and thanks to him normally resting in trees, he was pretty content and at full power so he was able to fly pretty fast over the earth and the scanner was able to royally narrow things down so that when he finally found what he was looking for… well… he was shocked when he saw that the item he wanted to locate was on a freaking human's necklace while she wore a dress around the High school.

A few minutes ago...

Tiff at this time was in a good mood while she had gotten to school, the dress she wore was a red dress that went down to mid thigh while she wore wristbands on her arms, wore dress shoes to compliment the dress, and finally wore a little lipstick but nothing else though she was joined by her cousin Brit, she helped set up the dress and was tagging along to see how well it would work and she smirks when she saw how effective it was when many eyes were on her.

"Hehe, man talk about an attention getter, either this pearl thing I found really gets the eye or I just look this good with this outfit on." Tiff said while Brit chuckles a bit.

"Pretty sure its the latter Tiff, you did have a growth spurt remember?" Brit said which caused her and Tiff to chuckle when she couldn't argue with that.

Though as the duo keeps walking, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Halt human female!" A voice said which caused Brit and Tiff to blink when they look up and saw a cute looking fairy like alien.

"What the?... a fairy?... who are you?" Tiff asked which caused the being to sweatdrop.

"Wow you humans are not acting like I thought most would, heard you run when there is an alien or something… my name is Pesky Dust, I was delivering something and thanks to an asteroid and me using my safe to not become a corpse in space, I lost the rainbow crystal which is around your neck and I'm here to get it back thanks to this tracker." Pesky said when he showed a tracking device while Tiff rolled her eyes.

"Sure... and you have any proof?" Tiff said with a grin on her face which caused Pesky to blink a few times.

"What?" Pesky said while Tiff place her hands on her hips.

"Like I said, got any proof?, for all we know you could be a thief just wanting some easy cash, if you came after this, it must be worth a pretty penny." Tiff said while she smirks as Pesky couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you kidding me!?, I don't need much proof for that!, there was an impact crater and I traced the gem here which is on your necklace." Pesky said which caused Tiff to give Brit a half lidded look.

"Hey Brit, he give any actual proof that this thing belongs to him?" Tiff said which floored Pesky metaphorically.

"Hmmm… nope all he just gave was hypotheticals, no real evidence that his beaut of a gem belongs to him." Brit said with an amused tone to her voice and Pesky facepalmed.

"Alright… what do you humans want so I can get the gem back, I really can't leave without it." Pesky said which made Brit smirk more and she whispered to her cousin for a few moments and Tiff chuckles at the idea.

"Oh that's interesting… very interesting." Tiff said while she looked at Pesky who just looked a bit confused by that.

"Uh… what are you two talking about?" Pesky asked which made Brit and Tiff look at other another with smirks and they look at Pesky with grins on their faces.

"Simple, follow us and do what we say for a bit and you'll get this thingamajig back, simple as that." Tiff said while Pesky wanted to counter… but he was a peaceful guy and didn't want to cause issues so all he did was just sigh and nods his head and Tiff smirks at Pesky.

"Great… see you after school, its around 3:30 pmish so meet up with us later… see you later." Tiff said before Brit and Tiff left a stumped Pesky alone.

"Oh boy… what am I going to do later with them?" Pesky wondered to himself before he flew away the school for now so he could gather some data on these Brit and Tiff humans.

**Hours later…**

The scene now showed Pesky while he flew to the school again after asking an oddly calm human what time the school lets out and in no time, he was in front of the school right as he heard the bell ring and saw Brit and Tiff leave the school building though Brit did oddly leave Tiff by herself when she starts to leave Tiff alone with Pesky.

"I'll see you later Tiff, have fun with your alien boy toy." Brit said which confused Pesky.

"H-Huh?, What does she mean?" Pesky asked while he looked a bit worried while Tiff chuckles as she watched Brit leave the scene for now.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about for now, follow me, we're heading to my place so we can get started on you giving me an interesting time for this jewel." Tiff said while Pesky blinks a few times.

"Huh?, Pesky said while he looked a bit worried at what could happen as he follows the more brawny of the Crust Cousins.

A bit later…

"FUCK YES THATS THE TICKET!" Tiff yelled on her bed while Pesky was fucking her ass and pussy with two large cocks… as soon as Tiff and Pesky got to Tiff's place, Tiff instantly went to the sex base when she dragged Pesky to the bedroom… long story short after some foreplay, this happened and Pesky, though confused beyond belief, couldn't exactly complain when he fucked Tiff as hard as he could while his cocks barraged her ass and pussy as time went on.

This caused Tiff to moan while she felt her toes curl and uncurl again and again from the pleasure she felt and she long removed her dress and other items so that she was fully naked.

Her breasts were C Cup in size, and she had a decently toned ass… she wasn't a model and more like a bodybuilder with how buff she looked right now but it was in the right ways that it didn't cause her to look freakish… more like a Amazon more or less.

That got Pesky oddly turned on while he fucked Tiff more, he had no clue why this was happening but as long as he could get the jewel back, he didn't care what he went through to get it.

This resulted in Pesky fucking Tiff as hard as he could, if he weakened her enough, he could get the gem back with no issues and leave in a few hours after he recovered.

Though unknowingly to Pesky, Tiff was a pretty strong human and though she was weak compared to Jenny, and not as smart as Brit, she was tougher then most and this resulted in her withstanding Pesky's thrusts with no real issue.

For a bit, the two went on with their actions for quite awhile while Pesky keeps on fucking Tiff more, he aimed his cocks during the thrusts to see what kind of reactions she would give and he was not disappointed when she moans more with certain thrusts and used them to really pound away at Tiff's holes as time went on… for quite a bit Pesky held his orgasm back for as long as he could and sweated up a storm while Tiff could feel her orgasm approachin and after a few minutes of nonstop thrusts, Pesky pushed his cock balls deep into Tiff's ass and pussy and roars when eh filled her ass and pussy with his sperm and Tiff gasped and climaxed hard on the cocks in turn.

For a bit the duo ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with groans while Pesky shudders while he enjoyed the afterglow and laid on Tiff's body to relax.

However Pesky was surprised when Tiff moved so that Pesky was on his back and Tiff was on top of him.

"Hehe, don't think I'm out yet from an orgasm or two." Tiff said which made Pesky gulp when he realized this may be harder than he thought while Tiff moved to ride Pesky's cocks and this caused the fairy like alien to moan and groan from the feeling while he could feel his cocks enter and exit Tiff again while outside of the house, Brit was approaching with a bag in hand while she had a smirk on her face, she knew what was going on thanks to the earlier talk and she would join in on the fun soon when she walked towards the front door, she heard moaning and groaning inside and she chuckles before she entered the house and moved to go where the noise was after she closed the front door and locked it.

Meanwhile with Pesky and Tiff…

The duo was continuing their fun in the meantime with Tiff really riding away on Pesky's cocks while she used a hand to hold him in place and pant and moans from the feeling.

"Fuck these fucking huge cocks on a little guy like you!, how the hell do you find ladies big enough to take these!?" Tiff moans while she keeps on riding the cocks while Pesky tried to answer, however Tiff's tightening holes really got him to shut up when the pleasure spiked for him.

This caused Tiff to ride Pesky more while he pants and groans while his cocks throb more and more until he tossed his head back and groans when he came hard inside of Tiff's holes again which made her groan when she felt her stomach and womb bloat from how much sperm was pumped into her.

She then climaxed hard on Pesky's cocks and the two ride out their orgasms before they tapped off at the same time with a groan and Tiff pants for a moment and wiped her forehead.

"F-Fuck… need to take a break before doing more." Tiff said which caused Pesky some relief though he did have this thought.

" _There's more!?"_ Pesky thought with a surprised look on his face, though before he or Tiff could relax, they heard a voice from the other side of the door and Tiff smirks when she recognized it.

"Hey Tiff, just heard you need a break, mind if I take over?" Brit said when she opened the door a bit while Tiff looks at the door.

"Sure, why not come in fully if you got that outfit you wanted to try out." Tiff said which confused Pesky a bit… outfit?

Though his question was answered when Brit opened the door and came in with dominatrix gear shockingly enough which made him gulp, blush, and get hard in no time in Tiff which amused her after she groaned.

"O-Oh… looks like we got a lively one here." Tiff groans out while Brit looks amused when she saw the two cocks after Tiff got off them, they were both 12 inches in length and 3 in width.

"I can see that, well hop off and teak a break, got some food and drinks so why not give orders for positions?" Brit said while Tiff looks greatly amused when she heard that.

"Alright, start with some foreplay, should be interesting to see, need to get myself clean a bit so I don't mess up the chair by accident Tiff said before she went to the bathroom and Brit looks at Pesky with an amused look while she licks her lips.

"Hehe, better get ready fairy boy… Tiff and I are going to make sure you fire blanks by the time we are done." Brit said which caused Pesky to gulp when he heard that.

" _Oh boy."_ Pesky thought while the scene went to a few minutes later to show Tiff while she was eating a sandwich that she made and some soda that she got while she watched Pesky while he was getting his cocks sucked by Brit while Pesky looks at the top of her head while she did so.

"F-Fuck… i-intense." Pesku muttered while he couldn't move much thanks to the pleasure and Brit muffly chuckles in amusement when she keeps on sucking Pesky's cock while she moans when she enjoyed the taste of the lower cock while she stoked the upper cock roughly with her right hand to really get Pesky worked up.

Pesky groans when he could feel how wet Brit's mouth was while Tiff continues to eat and drink her food while she was both amused and turned on at the sight.

For a few minutes, she watched this go on while she could see Pesky getting more and more worked up and Tiff smirks when she was finishing her drink when she saw Pesky climax in Brit's mouth with great force while the other cock shot its load up in the air, it seems Pesky's loads never dropped in quantity.

Once Pesky rode out his orgasm while Brit drank the load, Tiff smirks when she saw that the cocks were still hard.

"Hey Brit, why don't you try and ride those cocks, pretty intense right." Tiff said while Brit got on her feet on the bed.

"Don't mind if I do then." Brit said before she moved to get over Pesky's cocks and after taking a moment to aim the cocks, she shocked Pesky when Brit aimed both dicks at her folds and a moment later, after a little struggle, Brit lowered her body more and Pesky was completely floored, stunned, and what not while he watched as both his cocks went up into Brit's folds and he groans loudly at the very tight feeling he was feeling.

" _H-How in the Universe is she doing this!?, are all human females like this!?"_ Pesky thought with worry on his face while he watched Brit ride both cocks with her moaning and groaning while she played with her own breasts while Tiff chuckles at the sight, she was fully recovered now and was raring to go for more but keeps watching the fun going on while Pesky and Brit got closer to orgasm while Tiff rubs her folds to help her get worked up again.

Time went to a few minutes later while Pesky and Brit got closer and closer to climax and a few minutes later, Pesky threw his head back with a groan and he came hard in Brit's folds with great force and Brit's womb bloats as a result while she came hard on Pesky's cocks with a yell of her own.

For a bit the two ride out their orgasms and tapped off 15 to 20 seconds later and the duo pant for breath while Tiff gets up from where she was sitting and approached the bed.

"Hehe, hope you enjoyed the ride Brit, but unless you want to join in on the fun tag team style, might as well move away." Tiff said while Brit looks amused might as well have you join in then." Brit said before the scene showed Brit and Tiff holding hands while they ride Pesky's cocks when they went in and out of their folds and Pesky was starting to pass out as his vision blurs while his orgasm gets close while Brit and Tiff moans and groans while their own orgasms approach and a minute later, the duo cried out in orgasmic bliss while Pesky weakly groans when he came hard inside of the duo with great force while their pussies gripped his cocks tightly… all in all Pesky passed out mid orgasm and it took a few hours before he stirs in a different location.

**Unknown location/ unknown time later…**

"U-Ugh…." Pesky said while he opened his eyes and saw he was dressed his his cloak like outfit, felt oddly clean, and saw he was still in the home he was in earlier.

"Oh man… where is that Tiff woman?" Pesky said when he looks around and saw that he was alone and when he got up from the bed, he floats around the house and saw Tiff sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and was eating ice cream while she was watching a movie.

She noticed Pesky and gave him a curious look while she finished her bite of food.

"Oh hey, you fine enough to get up?, after you passed out Brit and I cleaned you off and got you dressed, if you want that gem thingy its on the kitchen table." Tiff said while she points a thumb at the kitchen table which caused Pesky to look at it when he looks at the table and then back at Tiff.

"I see… where's Brit?" Pesky said which caused Tiff to shrug.

"She left a while ago after she got you dressed, said something about meeting someone at the mall, I just wanted to relax." Tiff said while she ate more of her ice cream." Tiff said while Pesky hums.

"I see… thought you would have me do more." Pesky said while Tiff shrugged.

"Eh, would have just put it up in a week or so anyway, fashion on earth can be brutal if you keep using the same outfit again and again.

"Seriously?" Pesky said while his eyebrow twitched a few times.

"Look you want the gem or not then take it, and if you want to eat something first before leaving got some snacks you could eat before you go so help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Tiff said while Pesky blinks a few times before he went into the kitchen, pockets the crystal and he moved to get something to eat and joined Tiff on the couch and ate some food while the scene slowly fades to black, who knows what will happen in the future but one thing was certain, things would be very interesting in Tremorton if Pesky makes a return trip here.

* * *

**(End of possible one shot.)**


End file.
